


Волшебная флейта

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Die Zauberflöte | The Magic Flute - Mozart/Schikaneder
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Царица ночи отправляет Тамино спасти ее дочь и дает ему волшебную флейту. Но ту ли, что планировала?Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.
Kudos: 1





	Волшебная флейта

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: PriestSat https://ficbook.net/authors/99948

Никто и никогда не называл Тамино трусом. И не только из-за того, что он был сыном правителя этих земель, Тамино действительно был храбрым юношей. И сейчас только по нелепой случайности он взывал о помощи — справиться в одиночку со змеедраконом никому не под силу.

Он бежал, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, рискуя, если не стать едой змеедракона, так сломать шею в одной их этих скалистых расщелин.

— Помогите! — его крик в последний раз прорезал округу, и Тамино свалился в разлом.

— Кто кричал? — раздался женский голос.

— Понятия не имею, но кто-то действительно кричал, — раздался второй.

— Давайте посмотрим, — поддержал их третий.

Три девы с копьями в руках вышли из-за скалы и тут же отпрянули назад: змеедракон налетел на них, не ожидая увидеть перед собой преграду. Это стало его роковой ошибкой, против трех копий с серебряными наконечниками ему было не выстоять.

Расправившись с чудовищем, девы победно вскинули оружие к небу, разбрызгивая повсюду капли чужой крови.

— Победили! — воскликнули они одновременно и заметили Тамино, лежащего на дне расщелины.

— Какой хорошенький, — проворковала первая.

— Да! — согласилась вторая.

— Надо позвать Царицу ночи, — заключила третья.

— Зачем? Вот еще удумала! Нам и самим мало! — воспротивились первые две.

— Нет, надо позвать.

— Погоди, давай так сделаем, ты будешь первой, хорошо? Вперед нас позабавишься с ним, — предложила дева.

— Вот еще!

Дева недовольно вздернула подбородок и растворилась в воздухе.

— Ну вот, теперь не повеселимся, — огорчилась первая, а вторая только тяжело вздохнула, явно думая так же.

Через полчаса Тамино пришел в себя и, увидев рядом двух дев и ни одного змеедракона, сильно удивился.

— Что произошло? Где змеедракон? Кто меня спас?

— Царица ночи спасла тебя, юноша. Знаешь ли, кто это? — спросила одна из дев.

— Нет.

— Держи, — вторая протянула ему что-то овальное, — это ее дочь.

Тамино постарался не выдать своего удивления, принимая небольшой портрет. Зачем он ему? Но вгляделся, и сердце в груди пропустило удар.

— Она прекрасна, — воскликнул Тамино.

— Угу, — невнятно согласились девы.

— Приветствуйте Царицу ночи! — раздался громкий призывный крик, и из воздуха соткались две фигуры: одна из них была поразительно похожа на тех дев, что сидели рядом с Тамино, вторая же поражала своим царственным видом. Высокая, горделивая, именно она была Царицей ночи.

— Понравилась ли тебе Памина, моя дочь?

— Да! — согласно закивал головой Тамино.

— Ах, несчастный, тебе суждено страдать так же как и мне! — Царица ночи прикрыла глаза ладонью.

— Отчего так?

— Ее похитили...

— Я спасу ее, скажите только где искать?

Тамино схватил Царицу ночи за руки и умоляюще всмотрелся в прекрасное лицо.

— Во дворце Зарастро. Это он похитил Памину прямо из ее спальни.

— Спальни? — уточнил Тамино. Он считал, что когда деву похищают из спальни, ничего хорошего потом не жди. Мало ли как все может обернуться.

И все же, взглянув еще раз на портрет, Тамино решился, ведь портрет был дивно прекрасен.

— Я готов!

— Хорошо. Я дам тебе слугу и кое-что еще. Введите! — крикнула Царица ночи.

Подчиняясь ее словам, к их ногам упал человек в поразительном костюме из перьев.

— Пощадите! — взмолился он.

— Молчи! Ты пойдешь с этим юношей и будешь ему помогать.

— Кто это? — спросил Тамино.

— Это Папагено, птицелов, он будет помогать тебе. Слышишь, Папагено?

Человек в перьях согласно закивал головой.

— А тебе, Тамино, я дам волшебную флейту, — Царица ночи вытянула руку и правда выхватила из воздуха флейту: резную, из темной древесины, с одного конца свисала подвеска из темно-красной шелковой кисти и нефритовой бусины. Тамино во все глаза уставился на флейту, выглядела она очень необычно.

— Что она делает? — поинтересовался Тамино.

— Она поможет тебе в трудный час, юноша. Иди и вызволи из плена мою дочь!

Никто не обратил внимания на странные взгляды трех дев, которые недоуменно посмотрели на флейту, а потом переглянулись.

Царица ночи взмахнула рукой, и Тамино подхватил смерч из лепестков вишни.

******

Тамино пришел в себя в незнакомой роще, огляделся и заметил три храма неподалеку.

— Это точно не похоже на дворец. Что я тут делаю? Я же должен спасать Памину.

Тамино встал, стряхнул с рукавов подвядшие лепестки и присмотрелся к храмам.

— Может быть там знают где дворец Зарастро? — Тамино решил что лучше всего будет спросить у местных, где искать Памину.

Над каждым из храмов висела табличка с названием: «Храм Разума», «Храм Мудрости» и «Храм Природы». Тамино решил начать с храма Разума. Но стоило ему подойти к дверям, как раздался голос:

— Проваливай!

— Но...

— Проваливай, тебе говорю.

Тамино пошел к другому храму, но там все в точности повторилось. Тогда Тамино пошел к третьему храму — храму Мудрости.

— Не знаете ли вы, где дворец Зарастро? — спросил Тамино у хмурого служителя, который открыл дверь на стук.

— Зачем тебе? — недружелюбно спросил тот.

— Хочу спасти дочь Царицы ночи и жениться на ней.

— Глупая затея.

— Отчего? Посмотри как она прекрасна, — Тамино протянул портрет служителю.

— Да, ничего, но затея все равно глупая.

— Объясни же! — воскликнул Тамино.

— Если станешь служителем в храме, расскажу.

— Но тогда я не смогу жениться на Памине.

Служитель ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, лучше скажи, где дворец Зарастро.

— Вот упрямец! Ладно, скажу, но тогда пеняй на себя. Дворец на...

Не успел служитель и слова сказать, как его прервал крик:

— Тамино! Тамино! Отзовись!

Это кричал Папагено, Тамино сразу узнал его голос.

— Мы с Паминой заблудились в роще, Тамино!

— Надо подать сигнал! — воскликнул Тамино и, выхватив флейту, подул в нее.

По воздуху поплыла дивная мелодия, Тамино впервые такую слышал.

Крики Папагено приближались, и Тамино уже преисполнился волнительного предвкушения от скорой встречи с Паминой, как к голосу Папагено добавился девичий визг и через минуту на поляну выбежали Папагено и Памина, постоянно оглядываясь на рощу.

— Мертвецы! За нами идут мертвецы! — закричал Папагено подбегая к Тамино. — Надо найти укрытие!

— Возможно нас пустят в храм, — предложил Тамино и заколотил кулаками в ворота, за которыми успел спрятаться служитель.

Створка снова приоткрылась и наружу выглянуло все то же угрюмое лицо.

— Ну?

— Пусти нас, сзади идут мертвецы! — закричал Папагено оглушая Тамино.

— Какие еще мертвецы? Вы в священной роще. Здесь нет ничего подобного, — проворчал служитель, но внезапно осекся. Глаза его округлились, и Тамино обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что так взволновало служителя.

На поляну действительно один за другим выходили ожившие трупы. Спутать было невозможно: у живых так не свисало мясо с белых костей, не двигались они как плохо смазанный механизм. И, конечно, не источали подобное зловоние.

Времени на уговоры не осталось, и, навалившись на створку двери, Тамино на пару с Папагено ввалились в храм, не забыв снаружи Памину, разумеется.

Только когда двери были надежно заперты на засов, у Тамино появилась возможность посмотреть на Памину. Если при взгляде на ее портрет сердце его замерло, то сейчас оно пустилось вскачь.

— Прекрасная Памина, я пришел чтобы спасти тебя!

— О, как это чудесно! — воскликнула Памина.

— Я люблю тебя!

— Я тоже люблю тебя!

И они заключили друг друга в объятия.

— И почему ни у кого не возникает вопроса, как Памина оказалась тут? — проворчал Папагено, который вывел Памину из дворца Зарастро, куда закинул его вихрь лепестков, и теперь чувствовал себя лишним.

— Раз уж вы пришли в храм, вам придется пройти некоторые испытания, — обратился к новоприбывшим хмурый служитель.

— Что будет, когда мы их пройдем? — спросил Папагено.

— Станете служить в храме.

— Но я не хочу, у меня птицы, работа. Кто будет их ловить?

— Меня это не касается.

— Конечно мы пройдем испытания! Папагено, не перечь, — вмешался в разговор Тамино.

— Тогда отпусти Памину и иди за мной.

Тамино так и сделал. Папагено тоже пришлось последовать за ними.

— Первое испытание — молчание, — сказал служитель, уведя их в другой зал.

— Вы будете ждать меня здесь и за то время, пока я не появлюсь, вы не должны говорить с женщинами. Понятно?

— Да, — подтвердил Тамино. — А почему?

— Разговоры с женщинами приносят только беды. Поэтому молчи.

Служитель ушел и какое-то время Тамино с Папагено провели наедине друг с другом. Но потом в зал вошла Памина. О, как много Тамино хотелось рассказать ей! О том как бела ее кожа, как черны волосы, как нежны губы... Но надо было молчать.

— Тамино! — Памина бросилась к нему. — Что же нам делать дальше?

Он хотел бы ответить, но служитель запретил и Тамино молчал.

— Что же ты? Неужели ты разлюбил меня? Отчего ты молчишь?

Сердце Тамино разрывалось на сто кусочков, но он крепился, пока не бросил взгляд на флейту. Он может сыграть нежную мелодию и ею рассказать Памине о своих чувствах! Тамино поднес флейту к губам и подул. И снова мелодичные трели разлились в воздухе, заставив замереть и Памину, и Папагено. По мнению Тамино все шло хорошо: Памина замолчала и перестала забрасывать его вопросами. Он продолжал играть, пока не почувствовал дрожь под ногами. Остановившись, с удивлением уставился на пол и через мгновение доски разлетелись щепками, а в образовавшемся отверстии показалась рука, синеватая и грязная.

— Мертвец! — закричал Папагено и запрыгнул на стул.

— Ааааа! —зарыдала Памина и повторила маневр Папагено. Тамино же бросился к дверям и начал колотить в них кулаками.

— Что за шум? — спросил служитель, заглядывая в щель.

— Мертвец!

Привалившись к запертой двери Тамино спросил служителя:

— Часто у вас так?

— Впервые. Идемте, отведу вас в другой зал.

В зале, куда служитель привел Тамино и Папагено, стол ломился от разнообразных яств.

— Это можно есть, — бросил служитель. — Второе испытание: расставание. Ты должен оставить Памину.

— Как? Нет! Мы лишь сегодня обрели друг друга, я не могу этого сделать.

— Иначе ты не пройдешь испытания.

— Уж лучше не пройти их, чем расстаться с Паминой! — в сердцах воскликнул Тамино.

— Это легко сделать.

— Правда? — с опаской спросил он.

— Конечно.

— Что будет, если я откажусь от следующих испытаний? — Тамино был сыном правителя и отлично представлял себе, что за простыми словами иной раз скрывается второе дно.

— Казнь, — буднично ответил служитель.

— Я готов, приведите Памину, — заявил Тамино, и продолжил, когда девушка вошла. — Нам надо расстаться.

— Что? Как ты можешь? Ведь я отдала тебе лучшие минуты моей жизни! Как могла твоя любовь так быстро угаснуть? Теперь мне незачем жить на этом свете! — Памина, рыдая, выбежала из зала.

Все это время Папагено молчал и укоризненно посматривал на Тамино.

— Ты прошел. Следующее испытание начнется через час, а пока отдохните и подкрепитесь, — сказал служитель и вышел.

— Не слишком ли ты суров с Паминой? — спросил Папагено, чье сердце разрывалось от таких суровых слов Тамино.

— Но ведь это часть испытания!

— К черту такое испытание. Может быть она сейчас наложит на себя руки из-за твоих слов?

— Не говори ерунды, все будет в порядке. Еще немного и я пройду все испытания, стану служителем и женюсь на Памине, — Тамино мечтательно уставился в пространство, но со стороны казалось, что он смотрит на блюдо с зажаренным поросенком.

Посидев немного в тишине, Тамино все же решил скрасить ожидание и отломил крылышко фазана.

— Но ведь ты не сможешь жениться, если станешь служителем храма, — возразил Папагено, но его голос заглушил хруст пережевываемых хрящей.

— Скучно... — потянул Тамино, не прекращая жевать.

— Сыграй на флейте, развлеки себя пока, — предложил Папагено, — а я поищу Памину и попробую успокоить ее.

— Ты прав!

Тамино выхватил флейту, но Папагено не стал слушать и пошел искать Памину. Найдя ее, он стал свидетелем интересного разговора.

— Опять ты все испортила!

«Царица ночи? — удивился Папагено, но вслух ничего не сказал, чтобы не выдать себя, — Откуда она тут взялась?»

— Мама!..

— Что «мама»? Испортила! Очередной жених сбежал от тебя в этот проклятый храм. Надо разрушить его, чтобы прекратить эти побеги. А Тамино убить, заколоть вот этим кинжалом. Чтобы не повадно было впредь бросать невест. Храм на мне, Тамино на тебе.

— Ах, я все еще люблю его! Как я могу заколоть Тамино?

— Ты говоришь так про каждого, оставь эти глупости, Памина, бери кинжал и иди, выполни свою часть дела. Надеюсь, что со следующим нам повезет больше.

Царица ночи прошла мимо Папагено, притаившегося в нише, не заметив его, и он смог выдохнуть.

— Памина, не делай этого, — воскликнул он, бросившись к девушке.

— Чего не делать?

— Не надо убивать Тамино. Он любит тебя, он сам об этом сказал мне несколько минут назад.

— Но почему, он промолчал, когда спрашивала я?

— Таково его испытание.

— Значит, действительно любит, ты не врешь? — Памина встряхнула Папагена с неженской силой, и тот кивнул головой, подтверждая свои слова.

— Это меняет дело. Надо дождаться, пока он пройдет испытания и тогда мы сможем быть вместе, — обрадовалась Памина.

— Аааааааа! — по коридору разнесся протяжный крик, и не прошло и минуты, как мимо них пробежал Тамино, преследуемый зажаренным поросенком и половиной фазана.

— Странно все это, — пробормотал Папагено и, схватив Памину за руку, приказал:

— За ним!

Они остановились, выбежав из храма через задние ворота. Было тихо и пустынно.

— Знаешь, что-то не так с этой флейтой, — заметил Тамино. — Каждый раз, как я играю на ней, мертвецы оживают.

Папагено согласно покивал.

— Уж не знаю как она должна работать, но точно не так. Памина, ты не в курсе, как должна работать флейта? — обратился он к девушке.

— Флейта вселяет радость в людей.

— В действительности она вселяет радость в мертвецов, иначе почему они все бегут ко мне?

— Тамино! — сверху раздался раскат грома, усилив крик. Царица ночи спустилась на землю перед смертными. — Ты нарушил уговор, и за это будешь убит, а храм, в котором ты так стремился служить, разрушен.

— Но я не...

— Молчать!

Из-за спины Царицы ночи выступили три девы с копьями и в мгновение ока разрушили храм, только камни разлетелись по округе. Тамино пригнулся, а Папагено закрыл собой Памину, чтобы защитить ее от ударов.

— Теперь ты, Памина, где кинжал?

— Кажется, обронила. Мать, неужели обязательно убивать Тамино? Все еще может наладиться.

— Обязательно.

— Что случилось с моим храмом?! — из рощи выступил мужчина. Это определенно был Зарастро.

— Царица ночи немножко разрушила его, — озвучил очевидное Папагено.

— Как это разрушила?

Папагено закатил глаза, не находя слов для ответа.

— Ты поплатишься!

— Тамино, играй на флейте! — подсказал Папагено, решив, что немного суматохи сейчас будет как раз кстати.

Тамино уже приготовился подуть в флейту, как Памина воскликнула:

— Смотрите, что это? — ее рука указывала в небо, на силуэт в белоснежных одеждах, который приближался к ним с невероятной скоростью, быстрее чем птица.

От этого зрелища все замерли. Когда же незнакомец приблизился достаточно, Папагено смог рассмотреть, что летел он не просто, а стоя на лезвии меча.

— Это не ваше, — раздался низкий голос незнакомца. — Отдай, — он протянул руку к Тамино, и его широкий рукав колыхнулся, словно крыло бабочки.

Тамино замер, разглядывая незнакомца во все глаза, но тот не пожелал ждать и вырвал из рук Тамино флейту. Вместо нее достал другую, Тамино показалось, что из рукава, и бросил ее к ногам Тамино. Новая флейта была похожа на прежнюю, но не так богато украшена: ни резьбы ни кистей.

Проделав все это, незнакомец развернул лезвие и стрелой умчался туда, откуда прилетел.

— Хм... — Царица ночи первой пришла в себя. — Что все это значит?

— Не знаю, — на три голоса ответили девы позади нее.

— Что с моим храмом?! — снова закричал Зарастро.

— Он разрушен! — гордо заявила Царица ночи. — Теперь ты не сможешь помешать мне.

— В чем? Я никогда не вмешивался в твои дела.

— Ты переманивал женихов Памины, всех до единого! Ты не представляешь на какие ухищрения мне пришлось идти, чтобы выдать ее замуж и каждый раз все было напрасно.

— Но я тут ни при чем! — возмутился Зарастро.

— Очень даже при чем, но теперь ты не сможешь помешать мне. Памина, идем, найдем тебе нового жениха, — никто не ответил Царице ночи. — Памина?

Она огляделась в поисках дочери но увидела лишь Тамино, с тоской взирающего на два удаляющихся силуэта на фоне восходящего солнца, один из них был в костюме из перьев, второй — Памина.


End file.
